


Ch-ch-ch-chillin

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy fluff fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ch-ch-ch-chillin

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really bad for posting sadstuck earlier so here's some tooth-rotting, diabetes-inducing fluff! for tumblr user Idefix and all my gamtav lovers

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have never been more sure that miracles exist than right now. You are currently laying next to the greatest miracle of all, Tavros Nitram, as he plays video games. You're in his room, sprawled out on the bed next to him as he stares at the screen, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in that cute as fuck expression he gets when his head's up in another place, totally focused on that shit like a kitty on one of those laser pointy deals. He hasn't looked away from the screen for a while, and you take the opportunity to get your auculars all up and familiar with the cutie beside you.

His brow is furrowed, nose scrunching up every now and again like he might sneeze or he's annoyed, making you grin a little wider. His shoulders and arms are tense while the rest of him seems pretty relaxed, and you just wanna wrap your long arms around him and pull him close, get some wicked cuddles goin. But you know how he gets sometimes when he's all busy and shit, so you leave him be and find yourself searching for constellations in the freckles sprinkled over his cheeks and the bridge of his button nose. After a while he turns to you, a quizzical look on his face as he studies you, tryin to figure you out. You pull yourself out of your daze to ask what's up and he grins, blowing air out of his nose in that way you know is supposed to be like a laugh and you grin. You realize the sounds of the TV are lower than before, turning to see he paused it to get his look on at a brother. You realize he said something, asking if he could kindly repeat his cute self and he grins before pulling you closer. "I asked, if maybe you wanted to watch a movie, and get your cuddle on." You grin even wider when he talks like you, pulling him tight as you answer with a hell motherfuckin yes. He chuckles before disentangling himself from your gangly limbs, sitting up and fiddling with the TV and shit while you crawl on over to lean against the wall, building a little pillow pile for you and your bro to cuddle in. You sit back just as he plops on next to you, leaning on you with a grin as a movie loads on screen. You wrap your arms around him, resting your head on his shoulder while you wait for the movie, and can't help but grin a bit wider when you feel his arm snake around your back and pull you closer.

It turns out to be one of your all-time favorites, Malibu's Most Wanted. You both love this shit, and start freestylin along with B-Rad, quotin shit every now and then before laughin like the silly motherfuckers you are. You both smile at the end, giggling over the gag reel before he turns it off, sinking into the pile a little. You wrap an arm around his side when he turns to you, grinning at each other as you just kinda look over each other, feeling sleep sink into your tired bones, bodies relaxing. "Love you Tav," you say sleepily, fighting to keep your eyes open. "Love you too Gamz," he replies, and your heart flips and fills your chest with all manner of good feels. You grin as you finally let your eyelids droop shut, pulling Tav a little closer before falling asleep.


End file.
